speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Love in Bed
Love in Bed is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on July 21, 2014. Overview Ceylan has been having a hard time sleeping and Guren didn't like that, so Guren decided to invite Ceylan over to sleep overnight. But once it was to for bed Ceylan realized he forgot his sleeping bag. How what can they do? Story It was a nice morning in Benham City and school was about to start. Students where running all over the place to get to their classes on time. Guren made it on time but when he looked around he didn't see his good friend Ceylan anywhere. "I hope he is not late again." He said expecting him to be late. Then, just like he thought, the bell rang and Ceylan was still not there. The teacher was doing roll call and everyone was there even Gen. The she finally made it to Ceylan's name and when he didn't reply she said, "Is Ceylan is absent today?" She paused and looked around and when she saw he was not there she began to mark him down. "I guess not." Then suddenly Ceylan come rushing in breathing heavily. "I'm here!" He yelled. The teacher looked at him in disappointment. "Ceylan Jones, why are you late?" Ceylan could only laugh and say, "Sorry. I overslept." "Well, try not to be late again." The teacher warned. "Right." He said while he walking back to his set. When he sat down and class got started he almost immediately fell asleep. Luckily, he did not snore very loud or else he would have gotten into even more trouble. However, it still worried Guren. At the end of school, Guren went right up to Ceylan and asked, "Ceylan, are you ok?" Ceylan looked half asleep but he still looked at Guren and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired." He then gave a loud yawn. Guren didn't like seeing him like this. It made him uncomfortable. Then he came up with a solution. "Would you like to stay over?" Guren didn't know why but he blushed a little bit. Ceylan was taken by surprise by the question but he gave a smile and said, "Sure. If it is not too much trouble." "Since when do you care if you make trouble?" Guren joked. "Your right." He said also laughing at the joke. "How about tomorrow? Since it is a weekend." "Sounds good." Guren began to run home but before he was out of Ceylan's view he turned around and said, "See you tomorrow." Then he ran back with a bit of blush on him. On the day of the sleepover, they both were very excited about it. Ceylan was even worried on if he would even be able to sleep. But after a day of hanging out and fighting on Quarton Ceylan rushed home, quickly grabbed his things, then ran to Guren's house. Once there Guren greeted him with a friendly smile and welcomed him into his house. "You sure took you time?" He joked. "Hey what is wrong with being late?" Ceylan joked back. They both ended up laughing and went straight up stairs to play. They played video games for a while but since Ceylan was losing most of the time they ended up stopping and decided to talk. They talked and talked. Well Ceylan did most of the talking but every minute was enjoyable. Once dinner was ready they went downstairs to eat. At the table Guren's dad asked Ceylan. "Well Ceylan, are you having a good time?" Ceylan replied with a big grin on his face. "Sure am." "That's good." Guren's dad was glad to hear that Ceylan was having fun. He also looked how Guren looked like he was having fun too. After dinner the boys decided to up upstairs to go to sleep. However, once up there, Ceylan realized he forgot something at home. "OH NO!" He yelled, surprising Guren. "What's wrong?" Guren asked in concern. "I FORGOT MY SLEEPING BAG!" Ceylan said quickly and loudly. Guren gave a sigh in relief and said, "That was it?" "What? How can I sleep over without a sleeping bag? There is no way I will be sleeping on the cold hard floor." Ceylan protested. Then he asked, "Do you have an extra sleeping bag?" Guren had to think about it. "Sorry I don't." Ceylan was disappointed. "Guess I have to go home." He was very upset by this and really didn't want to go. Guren felt the same way, so Guren thought quickly and blurted out, "How about we share my bed." Guren quickly realized what he said and blushed. Ceylan was also surprised and he blushed a little too. "Is it alright?" "Y-yes." Guren answer causing his blush to darken. "Well… alright." With that Ceylan climbed up into the single bed Guren was in. Guren was a little embarrassed by this idea and he wondered if it was alright. "Actually…" He paused then continued, "Isn't it weird to sleep with a person of the same gender at our age?" Ceylan was confused. "What do you mean?" "Well…" Guren was embarrassed to continued but he felt like he had to. "We're both boys in our pre-teens, and we're going to share this small bed. Isn't that weird?" "Is it that weird? I think it's ok." Ceylan said bluntly. Guren was really embarrassed now. "Your right." Ceylan saw the embarrassment in Guren's face. "If it bothers you I guess I could sleep on the couch." Ceylan didn't want to but he didn't want to make Guren uncomfortable, so he was willing to sleep there. But when he was about to climb down Guren grabbed him and pulled him a little. "No it's fine if you sleep here." Guren was still embarrassed but he did not want Ceylan to leave. Ceylan didn't know what to do. After sometime of thinking Ceylan said, "If you are really sure then ok." After that he laid himself onto Guren's pillow. Guren looked at him feeling very happy but he had a hard time laying down next to him. Ceylan was able to see his discomfort and said, "Seriously if it bothers you then I can sleep on the…" But he was interrupted. "NO! I want you to sleep with me!" Guren was very embarrassed by how that came out. Ceylan again didn't know what to do but then he thought of something that would cause Guren to forget about his weird feelings of sleeping with him. He leaned up and gave a little peck on Guren's cheek. This caused Guren to really blush and pull away very quickly. "What did you do that for!?" Ceylan laughed and said, "Guren come and sleep. In comparison, that was probably more embarrassing or weird then sleeping together." Ceylan made a point but Guren was still unsettled. "True, but why did you have to kiss me?" Now Ceylan was embarrassed. He began to blush and because of it he laid back down and hid his face. "No reason. It was just easier to show you than to tell you." Guren had to smile and laugh at these but he still was not done. He turned Ceylan over to face him, pulled the blanket over them and gave Ceylan a kiss back. Once done he pulled the blanket off of them and said, "I guess you're right. That was easier. Well I feel relieved now, so let's go to sleep." Guren laid down and finally was able to sleep. Ceylan however was not so calm. He was blushing so much and his heart was beating so fast that he couldn't sleep. "Thank a lot Guren. Now I won't be able to sleep." He looked over at the sleeping Guren and quickly just calmed down. "I guess it's ok." Then he too was able to sleep. Fanart Gallery